The present invention relates to a retractable step for use on pickup trucks, vans and other vehicles.
There are a variety of different designs and types of steps for use on trucks, vans and other vehicles. The most common is the step bumper and running boards, both of which have been in use for a long period of time. The step bumper typically provides a step on the top surface of the bumper. The bumper can also include areas or cutouts in the bumper to provide additional step positions or heights. One disadvantage is that the step bumper cannot be used when the tailgate of a pickup truck is down.
Other types of steps known in the art, bolt to the frame or other portions of the vehicle. These steps are usually rigidly attached in a fixed position. They can be one of any number of different shapes and designs including flattened tubes, metal plates or combinations of the two used as a step platform. One variation includes a step platform that pivots within a fixed bracket. The step can be locked in various positions. For the most part, most of these designs have a fixed step, which once mounted remains in a specific position.
One unique step for use on vans and other vehicles is a license plate step. The step platform is pivotally attached to the bumper with the license plate attached to the front surface of the step. The license plate and step platform is pivoted downward to provide a step. This design provides access to the windshield on vans and other high vehicles.
Also known are folding or pull out steps. These typically have some sort of scissor or folding action brackets. The scissor or folding brackets attach the step to the vehicle and allows positioning the step in a down position when the step is in use or an up position when the vehicle is in motion. Most of the steps of this design have to be manually positioned. One known design is equipped with an electric motor drive to automatically retract the step when the ignition is on. The brackets and the step of this design are typically not very rugged and are easily bent if care is not exercised.
One variation of the step bumper includes a central portion that pivots outward and down to provide an additional step. When pivoted outward the step portion is in a position lower than the top of the bumper. The pivoting portion can also include a ball for trailer pulling.
A trailer hitch that includes a tire carrier that folds down to provide a step is also known. The spare tire is mounted on the back surface of a step platform. The front of the platform provides the step when it is folded downward.
All these steps have certain advantages and disadvantages and each have specific uses and limitations. Most steps of the prior art cannot be used when the tailgate is in a down position or when the load extends beyond the end of the cargo bed. The steps of the prior art are typically located near doors or on the front or rear bumper. When using a pickup truck, the box is often entered from the rear corners where most of the prior steps could not be used or mounted. The side edges of the tailgate are usually used as a step in this case. The height of the tailgate is often high especially if the truck is a four-wheel drive or has large tires. The corner of the bumper may or may not be useful, depending on the particular setup. It may be too high, slippery, or under the tailgate. What is needed is a very rugged step. A step positioned so it can be used with the tailgate in an up or down position, and located in an area typically not accessible with the step of the prior art. The step in the side corners of a pickup would also have to be positioned as to not interfere with operation of the vehicle and provide clearance over obstacles.
The running board, fixed or rigid steps and some folding step can be and are used at the passenger doors of trucks, vans and other vehicles. Some of these designs interfere with height or side clearance of the vehicle. Others are not very rigid. The step and running boards at the side of vehicles are often in the way and are very often bent or damaged as the vehicle is being used. What is needed is a very rugged step that allows easy access into the passenger compartment. A step that is mounted in a non-interfering manner or one that retracts out of the way.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable step adapted to be attached to a vehicle in any number of locations. With the retractable step of this invention it has been found that it can be mounted at the rear corner of a truck, van or other vehicle as well as near any door or other location on the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved retractable step constructed to be very rugged that can withstand a wide range of abuses without damage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retractable step adapted to provide easy access to a bed of a pickup or into a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable step that may be easily retracted in a non-interfering position either manually or automatically.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a retractable step adapted for installation in a wide range of different vehicles without significant differences in installation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable step that has the capability for simple removal and installation, such that the step may be removed for storage or transferred between vehicles.